


One Night Later

by Suicid3_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Bottom Tom Riddle, Brutal Murder, Dark Harry, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gay, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Horror, M/M, Manipulative Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mental Instability, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Student Tom Riddle, psicopatia, trastornos de personalidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: Se dejó caer contra un árbol, sintiéndose patéticamente perdido, desconcertado, sin saber que hacer, como actuar.Se arrepintió de no haber seguido el consejo de su madre y haberse quedado en casa, estudiando, como todas las noches.Joder, se arrepentía de tantas cosas.Tuvo el impulso de hacerse un ovillo, quiso que la tierra se lo tragará, quiso desaparecer.Pero eso era imposible.Entonces, en medio de su ataque de pánico, cuando sentía que las bocanadas de aire que tomaba no eran suficiente, cuando sentía que sus pulmones iban a explotar, una risa suave y burlona se dejó oír, y todo el cuerpo de Tom se tensó. Sus ojos subieron al instante y sintió su corazón detenerse cuando dos par de esmeraldas lo miraron como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que existiera.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.·  
> ·Las advertencias están en las etiquetas.·

En medio de los gritos que salían de la casa, Tom Riddle observó, sus ojos cubiertos de pánico y ansiedad el cuerpo sin vida de Ginny Weasley. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, descansando a cada lado de su cadera mientras sus ojos solo podían mirar; mirar como la sangre seguía brotando del cuerpo de la niña, como sus ojos sin vida seguían fijos en él con un brillo de horror incluso si estaba muerta. El tórax estaba abierto, el cuchillo aún estaba profundamente enterrado en el abdomen de la pelirroja, su cara estaba desfigurada, Tom no recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo jugando con la niña hasta que volvió en sí.

En su mente, a pesar de estar en pánico seguía gritándose, reclamándose a si mismo por no haber tomado las pastillas que debía tomar todos los días, por haber sido tan imbécil, por haber olvidado algo que llevaba años haciendo, algo que era parte de su rutina. 

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para reclamarse por eso. Había perdido el control, toda la rabia y los impulsos contenidos por años habían salido a la luz y para mal o para bien, fue Ginny Weasley quien estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Tom agradecía el hecho de que estuvieran en una zona apartada; todos los demás estaban en la fiesta, demasiado borrachos o drogados para notar algo fuera de lugar. Tom podría esconder el cuerpo en algún lugar, quemar toda la evidencia, él podría hacerlo.

Pero...

**_¿De qué serviría?_ **

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que la policía lo arrestará? ¿Hasta que le pusieran dos esposas en las muñecas y lo dejaran pudrirse en la cárcel?

Tom sintió una arcada y está vez no se contuvo, dio un torpe paso atrás y vacío su estomago, el alcohol se fue junto a la poca comida que había consumido y su rostro palideció aún más, su corazón latía errático contra su pecho mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, lagrimas de impotencia, su mente luchaba por pasar por alto la retorcida sensación de satisfacción que crecía en su estomago, era pequeña, **_pero Tom aún podía sentirla_** , latiendo y irradiando satisfacción y se sentía **_jodidamente_ _enfermo_**.

Se dejó caer contra un árbol, sintiéndose patéticamente perdido, desconcertado, sin saber que hacer, como actuar.

Se arrepintió de no haber seguido el consejo de su madre y haberse quedado en casa, estudiando, como todas las noches. 

Joder, se arrepentía de tantas cosas.

Tuvo el impulso de hacerse un ovillo, quiso que la tierra se lo tragará, quiso desaparecer.

Pero eso era imposible.

Entonces, en medio de su ataque de pánico, cuando sentía que las bocanadas de aire que tomaba no eran suficiente, cuando sentía que sus pulmones iban a explotar, una risa suave y burlona se dejó oír, y todo el cuerpo de Tom se tensó. Sus ojos subieron al instante y sintió su corazón detenerse cuando dos par de esmeraldas lo miraron como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que existiera. 

"Y he aquí," cantó, dando un suave paso hacía adelante, sus ojos jamás apartándose de la figura de Tom, "aquel al que todos consideraban un ángel, **_un ser de luz,_** con las manos manchadas de **_sangre_** , responsables del fin de la vida de la pequeña Ginny." Se burló, sus palabras golpeando aún más a Tom.

"Potter..."Sollozó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, con la tonta esperanza de que cuando los abriera, nada fuera real.

Harry James Potter se arrodilló a su lado, su palma acunó la mejilla húmeda de Riddle, acariciando con suavidad, casi con **_cariño_**.

"No puedes escapar de tu verdad, Tom."Murmuró, sus uñas incrustándose brevemente en la mejilla rosada de Riddle antes de seguir acariciando."No puedes escapar de tus impulsos, **_de ti mismo_**."

Tom se rompió aún más entonces, las lagrimas cayeron a cantaros de sus ojos mientras se rompía en fuertes sollozos que amortiguó parcialmente enterrando su rostro en el pecho del niño frente a él. Del niño que lo conocía demasiado bien a pesar de que _**nunca** _habían hablado, a pesar de que solo se miraban desde lejos.

"Te divertiste siendo el cordero."Habló, su voz más dura."Pero es tiempo de que aceptes tu papel como el lobo, Tom Riddle."Sentenció, sus manos cesando las caricias dulces.

Por un momento, Tom tuvo el impulso de gritar, de alejar a Potter, de golpearlo, de culparlo por todo lo malo que le había estado sucediendo desde que apareció.

Pero solo pudo sollozar con más fuerza y acurrucarse más, dejándose llevar por las caricias burlones y bruscas.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry lo ayudo a enterrar el cadáver. Ambos estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche cavando, mientras los ruidos de la fiesta iban en aumento, sorprendentemente nadie se acercó hacía el lugar en donde se encontraban, en algunas ocasiones, pisadas se dejaban escuchar y Tom se tensaba, mientras que Harry sonreía con feroz diversión, claramente disfrutando los momentos en los que Tom sentía que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

Harry Potter siempre le había parecido una persona extraña a Tom; era el más callado del aula, tenía calificaciones aceptables pero nunca se empeñaba realmente, no tenía amigos y nadie sabía nada de su vida fuera de la escuela, era un total misterio para los estudiantes y para los profesores. Tom aún recordaba el día en que se conocieron, los ojos de Harry permanecieron fijos en él todo el día con un extraño brillo travieso que le había puesto a Tom los pelos de punta, siendo consiente cada vez que se movía de que esas gemas verdes estaban siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, cada uno de sus movimientos. Tom no tenía que ser inteligente para saber que Harry estaba esperando que Tom se acercará a él, pero Tom no le había dado el gusto.

De hecho, está era la primera vez que hablaban. 

Y no era una situación agradable.

En algún momento de la noche, cuando el agujero estaba cavado y solo necesitaban enterrar el cadáver, Tom dejó caer su pala y volvió a vomitar, el aire comenzó a llenar sus pulmones y él sentía que se estaba asfixiando, él trato de calmar sus respiraciones mientras que en su mente se gritaba una y otra vez que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo tenía sentido, **_no_ **tenía sentido que hubiera olvidado tomar sus medicamentos cuando era algo que hacía _**todos** _los días, _**no** _tenía que sentido que Potter, que si bien había demostrado ser extraño desde el primer día de clases estuviera lo suficientemente _**loco** _como para ayudarlo a enterrar una cadáver, que estuviera arriesgando su libertad por Tom, cuando _**cualquiera** _en su lugar hubiera llamado a la policía.

Pero Potter no hizo nada de eso.

Tom no sabía si estar feliz, irritado o perturbado por ese hecho.

El hecho de que Potter lo estaba _**cubriendo** _como si hubieran sido amigos de **_toda_ **la **_vida_** , como si estuviera más que **_acostumbrado_ **a los ataques de Tom.

Tom volvió a vomitar.

"Te estás comportando de forma imprudente."Potter murmuró, observándolo desde donde estaba."Puedes llorar y arrepentirte después, Tom. Terminemos con esto ahora."

"¿Comportándome de forma imprudente? ¡Joder, acabo de matar a alguien! ¿¡Te parece que debería estar tranquilo, actuando como si nada!? ¡¿ _ **Qué carajo te pasa**_?!"

Harry soltó una pequeña risita y se acercó, sus pasos haciendo eco en el silenció del sitió. Él acorralo a Tom como si se tratará de una bestia y Tom fuera su presa, una presa que _**devoraría** _luego de **_jugar_**. "Ahora, ahora, Tom, baja la voz. No queremos que nuestros compañeros descubran tu _**pequeño** **secreto**_ , ¿verdad?"Su mano acuno la mejilla de Tom y luego la apretó de manera viciosa."Hablaremos de esto después de que enterremos el cadáver, niño estúpido. ¿Crees que quiero quedarme aquí, esperando a que nos descubran? No seas _**imbécil**_."

Potter lo miró de forma contemplativa mientras Tom calmaba su respiración, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por domesticar a la bestia que estaba en su interior, ronroneando como un gato al que le acaban de regalar un ratón. Entonces, como si se tratara de una serpiente, rápida y segura, Potter presionó sus labios contra los suyos, su cuerpo cubriendo el de Tom de forma posesiva y que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Los ojos de Tom se abrieron horrorizados y él no dudo ni un segundo antes de empujar a Potter lejos, su brazo subió para cubrir sus labios y sus ojos azules parpadearon hacía el ojiverde.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"Tom volvió a preguntar, su voz rota y sus ojos incrédulos."Yo...Simplemente _**no** _te entiendo. No comprendo por que estás haciendo esto, por que haces lo que haces.¿Qué carajos te pasa?"

Tom no sabía si estaba sorprendido o no cuando Potter comenzó a reír, alto y frenético. Sus ojos lagrimeando como si acabará de escuchar el chiste más gracioso salir de los labios de Tom. 

Luego se detuvo, su semblante volvió a ser serio y sus ojos verdes volvieron a perder el extraño brillo demencial que habían obtenido antes.

"Toma sus piernas, yo tomaré sus brazos."Siseó, antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Por tercera vez desde que comenzó la noche, Tom se sintió asustado.

* * *

Tom se estaba volviendo loco, Tom estaba entrando en pánico con cada segundo que pasaba, las clases eran asfixiantes, las conversaciones a las que normalmente estaba acostumbrado se estaban volviendo tediosas, Tom solo quería escapar de ellas, quería desaparecer por que sentía que en cualquier momento cedería a su miedo y haría algo estúpido.

Algo estúpido como gritarle a Potter, preguntarle por qué demonios estaba tan tranquilo cuando hace menos de 10 horas habían enterrado el cuerpo de una mujer. 

Pero eso no solo sería contraproducente, si no que le daría a Tom un pase directo a la prisión. O a un psiquiatra, dando por hecho que estaba asquerosamente enfermo. Por lo que él lo soporto, soporto las densas conversaciones con Abraxas y Draco Malfoy, el primero un hombre demasiado insistente y el segundo un niño arrogante y caprichoso que buscaba la aprobación de sus padres pero nunca la obtendría. Riddle había tomado sus pastillas, había contado del uno al cien antes de bajar del auto y entrar al aula. Él había hecho todo lo que habría hecho en un día normal, tareas, practicas y participar en conversaciones irritantes. Incluso responder las preguntas de Hermione Granger, la niña que no podía soportar estar por debajo de Tom cuando se trataba de inteligencia y popularidad.

Él lo hizo _**todo**_.

Y sin embargo, la insoportable ansiedad estaba en su estomago, trepando por sus pulmones, dejándolo sin aire en su busquedad de una salida. De un _**alivio**_. Y Potter parecía ser consiente de su estado, por que en ningún momento del día las esmeraldas se apartaron de él; estuvieron siempre fijas en él observando todos sus movimientos, los ticks que era incapaz de controlar, como sus manos temblaban y sus ojos se movían nerviosamente por cada una de las personas en el aula.

**_Y el bastardo lo estaba disfrutando todo._ **

Disfrutaba ver como Tom se estaba volviendo loco, como estaba listo para dejarse caer en un abismo del que nunca podría salir. Tom estaba seguro de que Harry lo estaba disfrutando, por qué si no, ¿ _ **Por qué otra razón sonreiría mientras lo observaba**_? Tenía que ser eso. No _**había** _otra razón, no **_podía_ **haber otra razón.

Potter, el bastardo demente se estaba divirtiendo a su costa y Tom repasaba una y otra vez la idea de matar a Potter, de enterrarlo en el mismo lugar en el que había enterrado a la perra asquerosa de Ginny Weasley. De arrancar esos hermosos ojos verdes de sus cuencas, de extraer todos los órganos del interior de Harry, de decorar la entrada de su casa con sus intestinos. De jugar con su cuerpo, tomar y tomar hasta que no quedará nada más que un desastre de carne cortada, huesos rotos y sangre. **_Mucha_ **sangre.

Pero eso significaría ceder a la bestia que vivía dentro de él, la bestia que se alimentaba de sus pensamientos retorcidos.

Ahora, Tom no podía tener eso, ¿ _ **Verdad**_? había trabajado durante **_años_ **en crear una fachada **_perfecta_** , en mantener su imagen, no podía tirarlo todo por la borda dejando salir el hecho de que era un **_psicópata_**.

No, no, no, no.

_**Eso no podía suceder.** _

Tom no lo permitiría.

Por eso, cuando Tom tuvo la oportunidad, cuando nadie estaba viendo, agarró el cabello de Potter con fuerza y los encerró dentro de un armario. Él apretó hasta que un jadeó de dolor escapo de los labios rosados del niño, hasta que una de las manos más pequeñas se levanto para intentar aflojar el agarre de Tom.

Pero Tom apretó más, por que la ira dentro de él no tenía control, por que Potter, el maldito bicho raro de Potter estaba **_sonriendo_** , sus ojos verdes brillando con éxtasis y Tom sabía lo que estaba pensando.

' _**Tom Riddle es una bestia**_. '

Tom lo sabía, Tom sabía que Potter estaba pensando eso. Sus ojos azules ardieron con ira, su otra mano pico, pico por las ganas incontrolables de lastimar a Potter, de golpearlo, de lastimarlo.

Harry hablo entonces, su voz suave y sedosa mientras murmuraba en su oído. "Tranquilo, Tom. No queremos que alguien nos encuentre así, ¿No? Con tu cabello despeinado..."Las manos de Potter revolvieron su cabello con un pequeño movimiento. Tom apretó."Tu ropa desarreglada...Tus labios magullados...Tan parecido a un adolescente hormonal y caliente..."

De un movimiento rápido y conciso, Harry lo arrincono contra la pared del armario, las manos pálidas trabajaron para desajustar su corbata, desabrochar sus botones y su cinturón. Los ojos de Harry estaban fijos en los de Tom mientras hacía esto, mientras sus manos tocaban el cuerpo de Tom a su antojo, sin limitaciones de por medio. Y está vez fue Harry el que se descontrolo, unió sus bocas con brusquedad y Tom abrió su boca con un jadeó silencioso, su mente aún perdida en las ardientes olas de ira y lujuria que lo estaban golpeando.

Su control se estaba haciendo añicos.

Todo por Potter.

El horrible y raro Potter.

Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves contra los suyos propios, su lengua abrumantemente caliente y Tom se perdió en las sensaciones, dejando que la lengua de Potter explorara su boca, que se burlara de su lengua y que sus dientes mordieran juguetonamente sus labios, mientras las manos traviesas se metían en sus boxers y jugaban con su miembro, dolorosamente erecto y ansioso. 

Pero Tom no era una persona que cediera tan fácilmente ante los impulsos carnales. Entonces no fue sorpresa cuando mordió con saña la lengua de Potter, que se apartó con un siseó de dolor y lo miró con furiosos ojos verdes.

"Bastardo."Gruñó, antes de que su mano apretara con fuerza la polla de Tom.

Tom echo la cabeza hacía atrás con un fuerte gemido de dolor, sus caderas se sacudieron y sintió su miembro punzar adolorido entre las manos cálidas y fuertes de Harry.

"¡Ah, d-detente, DETENTE!"Su voz tembló con desesperación mientras el agarre de Potter se apretaba, casi haciéndolo gritar.

Harry mordió su cuello con fuerza."Escúchame bien, Tom, por que no me gusta repetirme. No voy a tolerar esté tipo de actitudes, ¿Entiendes? si vuelves a morder, o a abrir tu boca para algo más que no sea gemir o rogar, apretaré tanto tu pequeño pene de adolescente que gritarás para que paré. ¿Quedo claro?"

Tom asintió con desesperación, sus ojos relucientes con lagrimas de dolor. 

Él no volvió a morder la lengua de Harry cuando está una vez más se adentro en su boca. No se quejó cuando Harry lo despojó de su ropa y lo tuvo, no media hora después saltando sobre su polla. Sus manos guiando su cadera y haciendo que fuera lento cuando se sentía particularmente juguetón. Los constantes gemidos de Tom resonaron en el armario y Harry los disfruto, aumentando la velocidad hasta que Tom se derramo contra sus vientres.

Harry siguió golpeando hasta que Tom gritó por la dolorosa sobreestimulacion.


End file.
